1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resin composition curable by irradiation with an active energy beam such as ultraviolet rays, electron beams, etc., and particularly to an active energy beam-curable type resin composition capable of forming a pattern having a good adhesiveness to a support of glass, ceramics, or plastic film, a good resistance to chemicals, a distinguished heat resistance, and a good mechanical strength. The active energy beam-curable type resin composition can be molded into a solid sheet (dry film) of photosensitive member.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, the active energy beam-curable type resin composition has been widely used in the fields of paint, ink, sealing materials, resist materials, and pattern-forming materials. The active energy beam-curable type resin composition as pattern-forming materials was used to prepare printing plates, etc. in the initial period, and recently has been utilized in the field of the electronic industry such as print circuit, integrated circuit, etc. and also utilized as structural materials for elements such as fluid logical elements as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-open) No. 43876/1982.
However, the active energy beam-curable type resin composition so far known and used for the pattern formation, particularly dry film type, has no better adhesiveness to a support of glass, ceramics, plastic film or the like.
On the other hand, the so far known photo-curable type paints or adhesives applicable to glass, metal, or ceramics can give cured products with a distinguished adhesiveness, but require irradiation of stronger active energy beam, or prolonged irradiation (exposure) time for the curing, and usually have no properties suitable for the pattern formation. That is, even if they are used to obtain patterns by exposing the patterns to irradiation with an active energy beam and removing the unexposed parts through development, no precise patterns with a high resolution can be obtained. In the prior art, there have been no such active energy beam-curable type resin composition that can form, on various supports, a precise pattern having a high durability as a structural material.